


Looking For Answers

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: If you didn't know, it didn't matter, right?





	Looking For Answers

"What did I do?"

"Oh, honey..." 

"What. Did. I. Do?"

"He....you....it doesn't matter. It'll be fine. It'll be oka—"

"No, this is not okay. This is _far_ from okay."

"Danny, please-"

“Just answer the question!”

“It’s not yo—”

" _What did I do?_ "

"You didn't do anything. That...that wasn't you, sweetie. "

“Don’t. Don’t do this. Not now.”

"It wasn't _you._ "

"I don’t care!”

“You had no control!”

“Stop saying that! You know as well as I do that I had something do with this!”

“ _It wasn’t your fault._ ”

“That’s not the point! Where's everybody? Why is half the town in ruins? Where’s Jazz and Dad a-and w-why am I—why is there—”

“Don't worry about that now alright dear? Let’s go home and get you cleaned u—”

“Just _tell me. Please_.”

“We’ll figure it out later, sweetie, let’s go home.”

“...I did something bad didn’t I? Something really, really bad."

“...”

“Wh-what happened?”

“It’s nothing we can’t fix, sweetie. It’ll be fine. It’ll be okay. We’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little practice on dialogue. Thank you for reading! Also if you have any thoughts please let me know! I love chatting about this show. ^.^


End file.
